Frederick Barnes
Frederick Barnes is a one-shot antagonist in the NBC thriller show The Blacklist. He former employee of the United States government and now a mad scientist/bio terrorist who according to Raymond Reddington is "quite literally, the most dangerous man in the world". He is played by American actor Robert Sean Leonard who is best known for playing Dr. James Wilson on the medical drama, House M.D. Biography Frederick Barnes was once a gifted scientist who worked for the United States government, designing weapons of mass destruction and antidotes. He later met and fell in love with a young woman, Anne Forrester who also happened to be his research assistant. The two later had a son named Ethan who suffered from a rare disease known as Kurz's disease that caused Barnes to become obsessed with curing at any means necessary. Eventually, Barnes and Anne divorced with Anne taking custody of Ethan. After failing to gain any kind of funding, Barnes later quit his job, sold his house and became a mercenary specializing in bio-terrorism and chemical terrorism. He even took to selling his weaponized diseases although he never personally deployed them. Barnes also later infected over 600 people with Kurz disease in an attempt to find out if any of them had a natural immunity to the disease while several of his creations also pushed the limits of fringe science and fringe theory. The Blacklist Not satisfied with the results, Barnes took to using public transport as a means of conducting his experiment. His first attack on board a underground subway train resulted in the deaths of all the passengers in the single carriage Barnes had temporarily been in. It was later revealed that his attack had killed thirty people including a young boy who had been on the train with his father. Barnes's next target was the General District Court of Arlington VA but thanks to Red, the FBI team of Agents Elizabeth Keen and Donald Ressler rushed to the scene although they were left to stop the attack that left all twenty-six people in the courtroom dead although Ressler later found one survivor among the bodies. Barnes fled with Liz giving chase. Just as they were outside the courthouse, Barnes responded by taking a security guard hostage while also stealing the guard's SIG-Sauer with Liz catching up to him seconds later, her own gun drawn as she demanded Barnes surrender. Barnes ordered Liz to drop her gun and kick it away or he would kill the guard, giving her only three seconds to decide. Liz eventually relented while Barnes later used the SIG-Sauer to shoot out some windows before using the panic to escape, leaving Liz caught in the crowds and realizing too late that Barnes was gone. Barnes later reappeared, disguised as a nurse where he later crept into the room of the woman who'd survived his attack on the court room before sedating her while also performing a bone marrow biopsy on her. Barnes soon arrived at his home where he subdued Anne and was about to perform a test on his sedated son, Ethan when Liz arrived in, her gun drawn. Despite Liz ordering him to give up, Barnes refused and was about to inject Ethan, forcing Liz to shoot Barnes with Barnes later hitting the ground, his fate unknown while Liz went to check on Ethan. Red later revealed that the impact of the gunshots had killed Barnes instantly, confirming that Barnes had died the second Liz had shot him. Personality In spite of his innocent, unassuming, quiet appearance, Barnes is in fact a cold-blooded scientist who has no mercy over what crimes he's committing. He is willing to use people as potential or unknowing test subjects and does not care about his victims. In addition to using people as his "test subjects", Barnes is also willing to take hostages as well as a means of a bargaining chip or just to buy him enough time to escape. M.O Barnes often targeted crowded areas that had numerous people such as an underground train or a court room. He would disguise himself as a everyday passenger or someone due for court before leaving his suitcase behind in a well-hidden area. Once out of the area, Barnes would ensure that his victims would be unable to escape by locking a door with a zip-tie before he activated the contents of the suitcase via a remote control. This would cause the gas or biological disease stored inside the suitcase to emerge, effectively killing everyone in the room within seconds. Victims *Atlanta: 600. *The subway attack: 37. *The courthouse attack: 26 with only one survivor. Attempted *Unnamed security guard- (taken hostage at gunpoint, presumably intended to kill). Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:One-Shot Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor